Time to change
by Cocoon 2
Summary: Alors que les loups-garous se multiplient à Beacon Hill, Chris Argent demande de l'aide à une vieille connaissance qui lui doit la vie, ou plutôt à la fille de celle-ci, Jude Hilbert.
1. Chapter 1

La nuit était tombée sur Beacon Hill et un vent glacé soufflait dans les rues de la petite ville. Chris Argent était assis sur son canapé, en pleine discussion téléphonique.

« Ecoutez Iris, je ne vous demande pas la lune non plus. Vous me devez un service. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je vous le rappelle. »

« … »

« Une maison est prête pour vous deux à Beacon Hill. Vous serez évidemment sous notre protection à Kate et à moi. Ne vous faites pas de soucis. »

« … »

« Voilà, disons jeudi à quinze heures. Je vous attendrais à la gare avec le shérif Stilinski et Kate. Allez au revoir. »

Il boucla et lança le téléphone sur la table basse. Kate, qui entrait dans la pièce à ce moment-là, lui jeta un regard amusé. Chris soupira. Il y avait vingt ans de cela, il avait sauvé la vie d'une femme nommée Iris Hilbert alors qu'elle se faisait attaquer par un loup-garou. Celle-ci avait une dette envers lui depuis lors et il avait besoin d'elle aujourd'hui, ou plutôt de sa fille, Jude Hilbert.

A quelques kilomètres de Beacon Hill, Iris raccrocha et resta quelques secondes immobiles. Elle reposa le téléphone sur la table au moment où sa fille entrait dans la pièce.

« Jude… j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

L'adolescente lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Elle était plutôt grande et mince. Ses cheveux clairs tombaient raides sur ses épaules. Elle avait les yeux couleur caramel et la peau pâle.

« On déménage. »


	2. Chapter 2

Le Sheriff Stilinski tordait sa casquette dans ses mains. Chris Argent lui avait promis qu'il avait trouvé une solution afin de prouver définitivement qu'Isaac Lahey était le meurtrier de son père. Pourtant, le père de Stiles se demandait au monde comment deux femmes venant d'une autre ville pourraient bien les aider sachant qu'elles n'avaient aucun lien avec les Lahey. Argent, assis sur un banc sur le quai, sirotait un café. Son impassibilité rendait le Sheriff encore plus tendu. A l'heure pile, le train entra en gare. Chris Argent se leva, jeta son gobelet vide et se rapprocha du policier. Celui-ci se demandait comment ils retrouveraient les deux personnes dans cette foule. Soudain, Argent se mit à faire de grand signe et une petite femme aux cheveux roux flamboyants enveloppée dans une doudoune verte fluo lui répondit.

« Chris, très cher, comment allez-vous ? » dit la femme d'une voix fluette en s'approchant.

Elle s'avança pour lui faire la bise puis se tourna vers le Sheriff.

« Et vous devez être M. Stilinski » continua-t-elle en tendant sa petite main gantée.

Le policier la lui serra en hochant la tête.

« Je suis Iris Hilbert ! Et voici ma fille, Jude. »

Elle se poussa sur le côté et une jeune femme blonde apparu. Chris Argent fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle était pâle comme si elle était malade et si fine qu'il semblait que le moindre coup de vent aurait pu la faire s'envoler. Il jeta un regard à Iris qui haussa les épaules. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne qu'il s'attendait à voir mais il savait que jamais Iris ne lui aurait menti. Elle avait trop de respect pour lui. Le Sheriff invita les deux femmes à le suivre à la voiture.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles et Scott attendait dans la veille jeep de l'hyperactif.

« Rappelle-moi ce qu'on fait là… » demanda Scott pour la troisième fois en dix minutes.

« Quand Argent demande de l'aide à mon père, c'est jamais bon… En plus, ils ont tous les deux une dent contre Isaac. » s'exclama Stiles avant de souffler dans ses mains gelées pour essayer de les réchauffer.

Scott soupira avant de jeter un énième regard à son téléphone.

« Ils sont là ! » s'écria soudain son ami.

En effet, le Sheriff sortait de la gare accompagné des Chris Argent et de deux femmes. Stiles alluma son moteur.

« C'est partit pour une nouvelle aventure ! »

Il souriait à pleines dents.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles et Scott avait suivi la voiture du Sheriff jusqu'à la nouvelle maison des deux femmes. Ils avaient attendu près de trois quart d'heure dans la voiture que le père de Stiles puis Argent quittent la maison. Ils étaient restés encore quelques minutes dans la voiture, Stiles insistant pour aller sonner et Scott refusant de débarquer à l'improviste. Finalement, Stiles avait ramené Scott chez lui alors que la nuit tombait puis il était rentré. Il s'était assis par terre dans sa chambre et avait continué sa partie d' « Assassin's Creed ». Alors qu'il en était à un moment critique du jeu, son téléphone sonna. Il jeta sa manette de PS4 en sursautant, maudit la sonnerie et répondit.

« Allô Stiles ?! » fit la voix d'Isaac Lahey à l'autre bout du fil. « On a un problème ! Derek veut que tu ramènes des fesses le plus vite possible. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? Désolé mais j'ai déjà mangé… Il pourra m'inviter à un dîner aux chandelles une autre fois… »

« Stiles ! » l'interrompit Isaac sur un ton inquiet « Il y a eu meurtre… »

Et il boucla, laissant Stiles la bouche grande ouverte. Celui-ci sauta sur ses jambes et dévala les escaliers en courant.

Pendant ce temps, Jude était sortie précipitamment de la maison. Son ouïe fine avait repéré un cri strident à quelques pâtés de maison. Elle marchait à grands pas vers l'origine du son. Peut-être aurait-elle de la chance et pourrait-elle prouver dès son premier soir à Chris Argent qu'elle savait repérer les loups ? Alors qu'elle s'enfilait dans une avenue, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Un groupe de personnes se courait dans la même direction qu'elle. Elle mit la capuche de son sweat noire et se mit à raser les murs. Les sons de pas se rapprochaient. Jude se glissa dans un minuscule espace entre deux maisons. Quatre jeunes hommes passèrent en courant devant elle, sans la voir. Elle attendit quelques secondes puis sortit de sa cachette. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, les intrus s'étaient arrêtés. Elle se rapprocha et tendit l'oreille.

« Qui est-ce ? » fit une voix grave et douce

« J'en sais rien. » répondit un autre sur un ton sec

Puis ils se turent. Jude se rapprocha encore.

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que ce meurtre ait lieu le soir où les deux étrangères débarquent ? Je dis ça comme ça mais… En tous cas, il est pas beau à voir. On dirait qu'il a été lacéré par les griffes d'une bête sauvage. Mais… Hey ! Attendez… Vous n'y êtes pour rien, rassurez-moi ! Je traîne pas avec des meurtriers moi. Déjà qu'Isaac c'est limite alors... »

« Tais-toi Stiles sinon je t'égorge ! »

Le dénommé Stiles se tut immédiatement. Mais Jude l'avait entendu dire le nom. Isaac… Celui qu'Argent soupçonnait d'être un loup-garou meurtrier.

« Bon Scott, Isaac, vous rentrez chez vous. Stiles, je viens avec toi. Il va nous falloir des infos si on veut comprendre » fit la voix rauque de celui qui semblait être le chef et qui avait menacé de tuer Stiles.

Jude n'écouta pas plus. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans la nuit en direction de sa maison.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait entendu ce soir. Chris Argent lui avait demandé de prouver la culpabilité d'Isaac Lahey dans le meurtre de son père et, en même temps, qu'il était un loup-garou. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu le cri et qu'elle était sortie, elle s'attendait à se retrouver seule devant un cadavre lacéré par des crocs de loups. Hors, une meute entière s'était donné rendez-vous auprès de ce corps. Elle avait tout de suite sentit leur odeur de canidés. Comment avaient-ils tous su qu'il y avait eu un meurtre ? Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux avait tué cet homme ? Une meute soudée ne dénoncerait jamais un de ses membres. Elle savait maintenant qu'Isaac était bel et bien un loup garou. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'était pas seul. Jude soupira Qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'Isaac avait tué Lahey ? N'importe lequel d'entre eux aurait pu le faire. Elle se tourna encore une fois dans son lit. De toute façon, elle ne pensait pas qu'établir la culpabilité d'Isaac était une priorité pour Argent. Son objectif était de tuer des loups. Savoir qu'Isaac était coupable lui permettrait juste de se justifier auprès de sa fille. Jude ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Petit à petit, elle plongea dans le sommeil malgré l'écho d'une voix douce et rassurante qu'elle avait entendu cette nuit-là, la voix d'Isaac Lahey.

Le lendemain, Jude arriva la première dans sa nouvelle classe. Argent s'était arrangé pour qu'elle suive les même cours que le jeune loup. Elle s'assit au fond de la classe et attendit. La salle se remplit. Soudain, une voix la fit sursauter.

« Eh Isaac ! File-moi ton devoir de math ! Avec vos conneries d'hier soir, j'ai pas eu le temps de le faire. En plus, le prof a dit qu'il risquait de ramasser les copies pour corriger. Tu m'écoutes ? »

Jude leva lentement la tête pour sur le profil du plus beau jeune homme qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Il était immobile, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Ses yeux bleus semblaient fixés quelque chose d'invisible. Soudain, il se remit à bouger et alla s'asseoir à côté du gringalet qui ne cessait de parler. Celui-ci se mit à chuchoter. Jude tendit l'oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lahey ? »

« Cette odeur, Stiles… Elle ressemble à celle que j'ai sentie hier soir. »

« Tu veux dire une autre odeur que celle du sang ? » frissonna Stiles

Ils se turent. Jude tourna la tête dans leur direction. Ils la fixaient. Elle baissa rapidement les yeux. Son odeur… Isaac avait repéré son odeur sur les lieux du crime.


	5. Chapter 5

Dès que la sonnerie annonçant la pause sonna, Jude sauta sur ses pieds et sortit le plus vite possible de la salle. Si Isaac l'avait repérée, les autres loups allaient très vite être mis au courant. Elle composa rapidement le numéro de Chris Argent

« Allô, ici Chris Argent. »

« Monsieur Argent ! C'est Jude Hilbert à l'appareil ! J'ai découvert qu'Isaac Lahey est un loup-garou mais… Mais ce n'est pas lui le meurtrier de son père »

« Cela m'importe peu. Qu'il soit un loup suffit à le rendre dangereux pour la population de Beacon Hills. Je dois l'éliminer au plus vite. »

« Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas. Celui qui a déjà tué deux personnes… Ce n'est pas un loup-garou. C'est autre chose et c'est très puissant. » s'exclama Jude

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est d'… »

Jude n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase d'Argent car son portable avait été éjecté de sa main pour aller s'écraser sur le mur en face d'elle. Elle se retourna brusquement, en position de défense. Isaac, son ami loup et Stiles se tenaient devant elle.

« A qui tu parlais ? » demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres.

Jude ne répondit pas. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils réagiraient si vite lorsqu'elle avait quitté la salle. Les yeux d'Isaac, rouges rubis, la fixaient, attendant une réponse.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas. » finit-elle par dire sans sourciller.

Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, peut-être de l'autre côté du bâtiment et une odeur puissante arriva jusqu'à elle. Un autre loup-garou, celui de la veille. Elle était en très mauvaise posture. Trois créatures féroces et dangereuses étaient persuadées qu'elle était une meurtrière. Elle savait qu'elle aurait beau leur expliquer, ils allaient finir par lui faire la peau. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur. Son secret à elle était bien plus dangereux. Un homme musclé aux cheveux noirs apparus au bout du couloir.

« Derek ! » s'exclama l'humain.

« C'est elle ? » grogna l'autre en ignorant complétement Stiles.

Isaac acquiesça et Jude comprit que c'était le moment de fuir. Alors que les regards des trois jeunes gens s'étaient tournés vers celui qui devait être l'alpha, le corps de Jude se mit à se rétracter. Toutes les cellules de la jeune fille se mirent à briller et à changer de place sur son corps, laissant parfois apparaître une partie de son squelette qui se mit également à briller. Les trois loups et l'humain reportèrent tous leur attention sur la jeune fille. Elle avait disparu, à sa place se trouvait un petit rouge-gorge qui eut vite fait de s'envoler pour passer au-dessus des têtes et sortit par la fenêtre ouverte.


	6. Chapter 6

Isaac, Scott, Stiles et Derek restèrent immobiles, à côté de la fenêtre, la bouche grande ouverte jusqu'à ce que Stiles se décide à prendre la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » articula-t-il avec peine

Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse répondre, Isaac partit à toute vitesse. Il courut hors de l'école, bousculant ceux qui ne se décalaient pas. Il avait peur de comprendre… Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine. Cette fille… Elle débarquait du jour au lendemain peu de temps après le meurtre de son père. Juste après son arrivée, un deuxième meurtre avait lieu et Isaac sentait son odeur sur le lieu du crime. Le jeune loup se mit à courir encore plus vite. En quelques minutes, il avait rejoint la maison de Jude Hilbert et de sa mère. Il frappa violemment à la porte et attendit. Très vite, la porte s'entrouvrit. La chevelure rousse flamboyante d'Iris apparut dans l'encadrement. Elle posa ses grands yeux sur Isaac, puis, comme si elle l'attendait depuis longtemps, elle ouvrit la porte et la referma immédiatement derrière lui.

« J'ai besoin d'une explication ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en suivant la petite femme dans la cuisine.

« Vous voulez un thé ? Un café ? Quelque chose à grignoter ? Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Mais Isaac resta debout.

« Votre fille ! Elle est… Elle a tué des gens n'est-ce pas ?! »

Iris fronça les sourcils. Son sourire disparu et elle renifla avec dédain.

« Isaac Lahey… Vous êtes un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ? Vous faites partie des êtres surnaturels les plus violents de cette planète. Comment quelqu'un comme vous, un assassin en puissance, pouvez-vous dire que ma fille est une meurtrière ? » dit-elle sur un ton froid. « Je vais vous raconter une histoire Isaac… Il y a vingt ans de cela, j'étais l'une des chasseurs de loups la plus réputée du monde. Je suis née sorcière et ai des capacités que les humains n'ont pas. Un jour, alors que je poursuivais une créature telle que vous, je me retrouvais en face d'un homme d'une beauté infinie. Même s'il était loup-garou, j'en tombais follement amoureuse. Nous nous enfuîmes ensemble et, quelques années plus tard, je tombais enceinte. Je donnais naissance à Jude. Pourtant, à cause de son hérédité, elle était une enfant dangereuse. L'homme qui était son père décida un jour qu'elle était trop dangereuse pour la société. Ainsi, il se résolut à la tuer. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser faire. Lorsqu'il voulut mettre son plan à exécution, je me jetais entre ma fille et lui. Il me blessa sévèrement. Jude, voyant ma souffrance, s'attaqua à son père et le tua. »

Elle se tut et fixa Isaac. Celui-ci attendit quelques instants qu'elle reprenne la parole.

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des Skinwalkers Isaac ? »

Le jeune loup secoua la tête.

« Ce sont des sorciers capables de prendre l'apparence d'animaux. Les légendes disent qu'ils ne peuvent se transformer qu'en coyotes, en loups ou en aigles mais en vérité, ils peuvent prendre l'apparence de n'importe quel animal. Pourtant, un sorcier ne devient pas Skinwalker facilement. Pour ce faire, il doit commettre quelque chose d'horrible. La coutume veut qu'un sorcier, pour devenir Skinwalker, ait tué quelqu'un de sa famille. Ainsi, lorsque Jude à tuer son père, son sang de sorcière l'a transformée en cette créature mythique. »

Elle se tut à nouveau, fixant Isaac de ses yeux assombris par la tristesse ou la colère.


	7. Chapter 7

Jude s'était posée sur une branche de chêne assez solide pour soutenir son poids d'humaine. Elle avait très vite repris sa forme normale mais elle resta perchée encore presque une heure sur son arbre avant de descendre. Elle se laissa tomber prestement sur le sol, attentive au moindre son suspect. Les loups en avaient après elle alors qu'ils étaient tous en danger. Chris Argent voulait leur peau car il était persuadé que l'alpha et sa meute étaient des meurtriers. La bête tueuse était toujours en liberté et prête à assassiner à nouveau. Jude hésita. Les loups étaient surement allés chez elle pour interroger Iris. Jude ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa mère. Elle avait été une chasseuse de loup-garou et savait se défendre. La logique aurait voulu qu'elle se rende chez Chris Argent pour lui dire qu'elle savait qu'Isaac Lahey était un loup. Elle et sa mère s'éclipserait ensuite discrètement. Mais la jeune fille savait que c'était injuste. Chris Argent tuerait Isaac ou le torturerait avant de le tuer pour avoir des informations. Et la bête tueuse courrait toujours… Elle se souvint du regard doux d'Isaac Lahey lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois. Elle se décida enfin. Ses cellules se mirent immédiatement à bouger et briller et sa forme se modifia. Un renard roux passa à toute vitesse devant la fenêtre du Sheriff Stilinski.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles cherchait sur son ordinateur portable des informations sur les Skinwalkers. Assis à côté de lui, Isaac, l'air inquiet, fixait l'écran. Derek faisait les cent pas derrière eux.

« Elle ne peut pas être la meurtrière » répéta encore Isaac. « Elles n'étaient pas encore à Beacon Hill quand mon père est mort. »

« Ça ne veut rien dire. Elle aurait pu être ici sous une autre forme. » répondit Scott.

Stiles acquiesça. Soudain, leur odorat de loup-garou s'alarma. Derek grogna, prêt à bondir.

« Elle est tout près » dit-il.


	8. Chapter 8

Au moment même où Derek termina sa phrase, un renard roux bondit dans la pièce par la fenêtre. L'alpha voulut sauter sur l'animal mais Isaac le retint en se précipitant sur lui. Jude reprit sa forme humaine devant les yeux éberlués de Stiles qui n'arrivait toujours pas à imaginer ces transformations possibles.

« Je viens en ami » dit-elle

Elle reçut une série de grognements en réponse.

« Je ne suis pas la tueuse que vous recherchez » continua-t-elle sans faire attention au regard assassin de Derek « Je ne sais pas qu'elle est la créature qui massacre des humains sans défense mais je n'y suis pour rien. »

« Alors pourquoi tu es là ? » demanda Stiles

« Une créature comme toi essaie de ne pas se faire remarquer en général » renchérit Scott

« Surtout quand on sait que les sorciers et druides mettent votre tête à prix. » termina Isaac.

Jude écarquilla les yeux. Les Skinwalkers étaient des créatures rares et dont la plupart des êtres vivants ne connaissaient pas l'existence.

« Répond à la question de l'humain où je t'étripe » menaça Derek qu'Isaac avait lâché.

« Je… Je suis là pour… »

Mais les mots refusaient de sortir de la bouche de la jeune femme. Leur avoué maintenant qu'elle était là avant tout pour dénoncer l'un d'eux n'était certainement pas la meilleure manière de les amener à lui faire confiance. D'un autre côté, leur mentir risquait d'empirer la situation. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle finit par parler.

« Il y a trente ans de cela, ma mère, Iris, était une chasseuse de loup-garou. Elle travaillait en étroite collaboration avec la famille Argent. »

À ce nom, les membres de la meute échangèrent des regards sombres.

« Un jour, alors qu'ils combattaient un alpha, Chris Argent, sa sœur et ma mère, elle a failli être tuée. » continua Jude « C'est Chris Argent qui l'a sauvée. Depuis ce jour, elle a une dette envers lui. Il y a quelque temps, Argent a rappelé à ma mère ce qu'elle lui devait. Il voulait de l'aide pour prouver qu'Isaac Lahey est un loup-garou et qu'il est le meurtrier de son père… »

« C'est faux ! » l'interrompit Isaac d'une voix forte

Jude acquiesça.

« Je le sais. Et c'est pour cela que je suis ici maintenant. Pour vous aider à trouver le véritable meurtrier de Monsieur Lahey et pour prouver à Argent que vous n'y êtes pour rien. »

Elle se tut. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Soudain, Stiles rompit le silence.

« Et pourquoi on devrait te croire sur parole ? »


	9. Chapter 9

Jude ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un cri strident la coupa. Tous tournèrent la tête vers la vitre. Sans perdre de temps, Derek sortir en sautant par la fenêtre. Au passage, il glissa à Jude :

« On réglera ça plus tard… »

La meute de l'alpha se précipita à la suite de leur chef. Jude, laissée seule, hésita quelques instants avant de prendre la forme d'un aigle et de suivre la meute. Elle planait au-dessus d'eux, le vent caressant ses plumes. Ses yeux jaunes et perçants eurent vite fait de repérer la victime. Les loups l'avaient vue aussi. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre le lieu de l'origine du cri. À l'orée de la forêt était étendu un corps sans vie dans une flaque de sang sombre. Jude se posa puis repris sa forme humaine. Sans perdre de temps, elle se rapprocha du cadavre qu'Isaac examinait déjà. Stiles, au bord de la crise de nerfs, se mordait les doigts pour ne pas hurler. Le corps était celui d'une femme. Les longs cheveux trainaient dans la sang ce qui rendait leur couleur impossible à identifier. Mais ils étaient bouclés… La gorge serrée, Jude se pencha pour examiner le visage lacéré de la victime. Ce visage rond, ces cheveux bouclés, ces longs cils sombres… Soudain, Jude se recula violemment en hurlant. Elle avait reconnu la morte. C'était Iris. Une douleur intense envahi la jeune fille. Les larmes chaudes lui montèrent aux yeux puis coulèrent abondamment sur ses joues. Elle hurla à nouveau et tomba à genou. Son corps fut saisi de tremblements.

« Nooooon ! Mamaaaann ! »

Isaac fut le premier à réagir. Il la saisit par les épaules et la força à se relever.

« Jude ! Ecoute-moi ! »

Mais elle semblait être dans un état second. Ses yeux remplis de larmes refusaient de regarder autre chose que le cadavre de sa mère. Isaac l'attira contre lui, la serrant contre son torse. Tout en caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille, il se tourna vers les autres.

« Je crois que maintenant, on peut être sure que Jude n'y est pour rien dans les meurtres. Je ne sais pas qui est le coupable mais il faut qu'on le retrouve vite… »

Il jeta un regard vers Stiles. Celui-ci semblait absent. La vue d'un cadavre le rendait toujours aussi nerveux…

« Il faut qu'on recommence nos recherches à zéro. » dit Derek. « Que quelqu'un avertisse la police pour le corps. Scott, il faut réussir à convaincre Argent qu'il doit nous aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. Demande à Alison de le prévenir de la mort d'Iris. Isaac, tu emmènes Jude et tu lui sors les vers du nez dès qu'elle est en état de parler. La bête que l'on recherche est dangereuse alors méfiez-vous. »

Les loups acquiescèrent. Isaac souleva Jude du sol et se mit à courir malgré les protestations de la jeune femme. Il fallait qu'il l'emmène loin de la dépouille de sa mère. Alors qu'il courait, le corps de Jude commença à briller puis, petit-à-petit, les cellules changèrent de forme pour transformer la jeune femme en un petit renard roux.


End file.
